


The Forgotten Robin

by Iammariewhite



Series: Bat Poems [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammariewhite/pseuds/Iammariewhite
Summary: What about that bird, the one that everyone forgot?





	The Forgotten Robin

Unusual and hated  
Her colors were dated  
The least know of them all  
For all who know  
Wish to see her fall  
Yet one thing stand in their way  
Bare mentions of a girl to stay  
Replaced with a boy  
Richer and more beloved  
A hold never seen before  
A life that may never be seen again  
Wonder who hears the Carrie sing

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts and i'll give you poems.


End file.
